In The Ruins We Call Home
by Mooncloudpanther
Summary: Pumilee was a soldier and medic in the Thunderian army before the Fall of Thundera. After waking up in the ruins of the city she fought for, she searches for other survivors and leaves the city, with Bengali. Eventually Bengali and her come across the other Thundercats and help them collect the last stone. (2011 series) Slight (Fan Character)FCxLion-O (eventually).
1. Prologue Part l

{Before the Fall of Thundera}

"Pumyra!" Pumyra turned around and looked at the other puma. The two looked almost the exact same, they both had the same curvy, but athletic frame. Except the younger puma kept her bangs looping around her head to be kept in a half-bun, her features were 'kinder', and her facial markings were less pointed. Their outfits were also different. While both wore dark brown dresses that almost matched, with the other puma's dress having two straps, and ammo bags, she wore murky brown-silver shoulder pads and shin guards that covered and protected her knees, ending in scat like footwear. Instead of wearing a garter like Pumyra, she wore dark brown leggings that stopped before mid-thigh and she also wears another satchel in addition to her ammo bag.

"What is it, Pumilee?" Pumyra asked.

Pumilee waved several envelopes. "General Lynx-O wants us to find and mark food for the celebration tonight so that the servants can find it easier." She explained, handing Pumyra many of the letters.

"Why us?" She growled.

The younger puma sighed, "How many_ other_ capable she-cats do you know?" Silence. "That's what I thought." With that she turned away and started in the direction of a food stall with meats.

Pumilee waved to the stall keeper, a big brown tom-cat. "Sir?" He looked over at her, carefully noted her attire which marked her as a soldier with a medic insignia on her left shoulder pad.

"Yes? He asked.

Pumilee gestured to several fine meats, earning a nod of approval from the tom, and handed him one of the letters. He opened it and read it, grabbing the meats and putting them in a basket with a brown cloth draped over it. "Thank you sir." She said politely, leaving to find a fruits stall. This continued until she had found a sufficient amount of food, and she looked for Pumyra.

She found her at an exotic meats stall, making stiff gestures and stiffly handing a letter over. "Sister?

Pumyra looked at her in agitation. "What?"

"Once you finish, head back to the watch tower and inform General Lynx-O that all the celebration food has been found." Pumyra nodded stiffly and Pumilee headed back to to the barracks.

* * *

"Pumilee!" She stopped and looked around for the voice's owner. "Pumilee, it's the captain." He said.

"Oh. Is something wrong Captain?" She asked, turning in three circles before finally finding the tom, likely in his early twenties, with shaggy black hair.

"I want you to head over to the jail. The one we keep war prisoners." The nude-gray colored tom gestured in the general direction. "You will see why when you get there." Pumilee nodded and made her way over. The lizards that Grune had brought back with him were in here, except for the few that were in the stock's outside.

Upon entering, she saw several of the guards in a far corner, playing cards in dim torch light. They all looked up when they heard the metal door leading in open and shut. "What are you doing here?"

"Captain Jaggen sent me." Then she looked at the lizards. Several of them had gashes, and all had little food and water. "And I see _why._ These are prisoners, and as Thunderians, we take care of our prisoners! We do not treat them poorly!" She hissed, causing many of the guards to jump. "The keys, now."

The biggest of them growled, but tossed her the keys any way. She unlocked the first cell and stepped inside, "I'm just going to tend to your wounds." Pumilee said soothingly, holding her hands up. The three lizards in this cell hissed weakly, but made no other attempt to stop her. "And you four can go get them some _proper_ food and plenty of water."

The guards laughed until Pumilee shot a bullet at them, hitting the biggest in the head and knocking him out of his seat. "It wasn't a request. It was an order." They glowered, but made their way out, leaving one of them behind to make sure nothing awry happened. Pumilee turned back to the lizards and pulled several supplies out of her satchel, and began cleaning their wounds. Once she finished cleaning the wounds, she dressed them. She did this for all of the lizards in this section of the prison, which was about seventeen of them.

The last lizard asked her a question: "Why does a cat care about how we are treated?"

Pumilee looked up from dressing his wound, "Because no animal deserves to be treated poorly. I think we all should be treated fairly, whether we are enemies or not." From outside the cell, the one guard left laughed. Pumilee turned and stared daggers at him, causing him to quickly fall silent. "You have a different opinion?"

He shook his head, "No, ma'am."

"I didn't think so." Pumilee said, her words dripping acid, and turned back to the war prisoner to finish dressing his wound, "There. That's better."

"There aren't many cats like you, and even less that would voice how they feel," the lizard said as she opened the cell door to leave.

"I know, and that saddens me." Pumilee said with a down cast expression.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Pumyra asked,taking a seat across from her sister.

Pumilee looked up at her from her plate of food. "Oh, sorry. Captain Jaggen sent me over to the jail. The one where we keep prisoners of war." The celebrations were starting, and Pumilee spared a glance at the royal table, where a portrait of General Panthro, Prince Lion-O, the King, Prince Tygra, and General Grune were seated. Grune was biting into a leg of some meat and Pumilee smiled. As she had thought, he was, indeed, a meat-loving cat. She looked back at the arena, where a big tom that she recognized from the prison was facing off against a much more clever tom. Needless to say, the clever black tom won, ringing the bell first and sending the bigger tom careening into the water.

"I bet you could have beaten them both." Pumilee laughed, causing Pumyra to glare at her.

"You were taking care of the lizards, weren't you?"

"No one deserves to be treated like that. Not even lizards." Pumilee answered, earning an irritated and disapproving sigh from her sister. "What's with you? You act like cats are better than everyone else, and that we have the right to treat other animals however we please!"

From behind Pumilee, a deep voiced tom laughed, "We _are_ better than everyone else. And who cares about stupid, filthy lizards?"

"It's that attitude that will be our downfall." Pumilee meowed darkly, growling at the tom before weaving through the crowd towards Captain Jaggen.

He had been watching the entire ordeal. "We need more cats like you. They will be the ones to end this war with the lizards." His faded blue eyes flitted towards her, then back towards the arena. "Oh, this should be interesting."

"Is that Prince Tygra and Prince Lion-O?" It was a rhetorical question, but Pumilee asked it anyway. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Well, Tygra has more experience, and from what I hear, takes his duties more seriously than Lion-O."

"So, Tygra then?"

"Yes."

Pumilee sighed and watched the two brothers compete with one another. Pumilee could easily tell that Tygra had the upper hand. "Do you think Tygra should be king?"

"I think Lion-O will be a great king. He just needs more of his people, including his brother, to believe in him." Was Jaggen's response.

Pumilee blinked at him a few times. "How very... open-minded." Then she laughed softly, "I agree. And we need more cats like _you."_

He sighed. After a long moment of silence that lasted until after Tygra won, Jaggen said, "I'm going to go man the wall with General Lynx-O. Enjoy the celebrations," the captain said, giving her a curt nod before weaving his way through the crowds.

Pumilee stared after him for a few moments. "Hey, Captain!" She quickly caught up to him, "I think I will accompany you and man the wall as well." He smiled slightly._  
_

* * *

**_Okay, so there's chapter one. And this is my first TCats (2011, and period) fanfiction. I actually have the entire plot lined out-my teachers would be so proud of me :') Little tear of joy there. Yes, Pumilee is Pumyra's sister. And yes, that will come into play later._**

**_BTW, I never got to watch the original series... just so we're clear..._**


	2. Prologue Part ll

_**I'm trying to get into an updating schedule, but I started slacking. And I needed to re-watch the first couple episodes. So, I'll try updating weekly until school starts, then every other week. Now, for the chapter:**_

* * *

{Early morning after the celebrations}

Pumilee leaned back against the railing, looking out of the city. "Is something troubling you, Jaggen?"

The jaguar looked over at her, "Hmm? N-" He was cut-off by the alarms sounding. "What?!" It was moments later that he saw a flaming rock launched at the city walls.

"Lizards?! And not even a day after Lion-O released two of them!" Pumilee yelled, looking around and then realized Jaggen had already disappeared. _And why isn't he a cleric?_ She briefly wondered before focusing on getting to the defenses. She ran down the rampart to the stairs, which she also ran down as several other cats were running around her, preparing to man the wall with bows.

Pumilee, being both a soldier and a medic, had to make a choice whether to go to the front lines to fight or to tend to wounds. Not a very easy decision, but she decided she'd do both, fight when she could and had to, and tend to wounds when she was able and had to. She got to the armory, which was at the bottom of the ramparts, and looked around briefly. She kept all of her armor and weapons on her, so she really had no reason to be in here. But she took the moment to check and make sure she still had all of her gear. Wrist-bow? Yes. Contractible spear? Yes. Bolas? Yes. Hunting knife? Yes. Nodding, she ran out of the armor just in time to see the _true_ chaos started. Flaming projectiles were causing several explosions. Pumilee's golden eyes opened wide. Like her, several other cats froze briefly, before continuing to where they were needed most.

_Is this the power of technology?_ Pumilee wondered, still running through the crowd, ducking around some of the bigger cats. It wasn't very long before _everywhere_ was the front lines. She shot at a lizard using her wrist-bow, pelting it in the head and sending it to the ground. Another had snuck up behind her and she jumped up, easily out of its reach. Then they shot at with-well, she wasn't sure. They weren't slings or bows. If she recalled correctly, they were called 'guns'.

And a blast from one didn't feel to good. And the puma discovered this first hand. "Agh!" She snarled and was relieved by a few other soldiers arriving. This gave her the opportunity to check the wound.

Twisting around slightly, Pumilee looked at her left-upper arm. It didn't look too bad, with just a few minor burns that would likely heal in a few days. Just to be on the safe side though, Pumilee reached into her satchel and pulled out some ointment and some bandages. After applying a thin layer of the ointment, she deftly wrapped them with bandages to keep the ointment from rubbing off. As she finished, she noticed one of the soldiers stagger backwards and fall.

Pumilee instantly shot a bullet (type of ammunition for slings and etc.) at the lizard. She hadn't even put her supplies up, and she noticed a burn on his leg and set to tending to it. Once she finished the brown tom hopped up along with her.

The puma made sure to control her jumps as she dodged attacks from the lizards and continued to pepper them with bullets, now seeing the one she had originally shot at back up, but with one of his goggle's lenses broken. They quickly knocked these five or so lizards out and quickly lost track of each other as they had to dodge falling debris. _This isn't good... how much more can we all take?_ She thought, covering her face as another explosion, well, exploded near by. _How many soldiers and civilians have we lost? Everyone in the bunkers..._ Pumilee finally stood up from her kneeling/crouching position she had adopted as she lept out of the way of a rather large piece of debris.

She moved around a piece of debris until she came across two lizards, unoccupied until they noted her arrival. Rather than use her wrist-bow, which was more of a support, she pulled out her spear, clicking a button to cause it to expand. She kept it on her lower back in a 'condensed' form, but now proudly held her main weapon at full length, which was taller than her.

She swung the spear, connecting with both lizards and she pulled it back, twirling it over her head before bringing it back down diagonally to hit the first one on the shoulder and fling it into the other one. Neither got back up and she took the moment to observe the burning city around her and catch her breath. This was a sight she'd never thought she'd see. The city of Thundera falling to pieces around her and before her eyes, buildings on fire.

The cats were losing.

* * *

Pumilee approached the gate cautiously, seeing a few lizards stationed around it. That meant... that they'd defeated all the troops that had been out there?! She had to evacuate any one she could find. The puma had long sense returned her spear to it's place on her lower back and quietly turned away to head back further into the city to try and survivors.

It was when she was searching for others that she realized not many cats were still alive, with bodies to testify, and even fewer were on their feet. She just hoped King Claudus, Prince Tygra and Lion-O, at least, were still alive, and that they had gotten out. It may have been too much to hope for Pumyra and Jaggen to still be alive. _Oh please, gods please! Let those five be alive!_

Pumilee was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice a piece of debris falling directly where she was and where she was walking until a gray blur tackled her out of the way.

"This isn't the time to space off," Jaggen said.

Pumilee looked down, "Sorry... We've lost, haven't we?" She asked, on the verge of crying.

"This isn't over... but yes, we've lost this battle. As much as I hate to say it..." He hesitated, "Find the royal family at all costs and retreat."

Pumilee nodded, determination now filling her eyes as she accepted Jaggen's hand and he pulled he to her feet. Sometimes all one needed was to be told what they already knew needed to be done. "Yes sir!" Just a little push...

* * *

So Pumilee searched and searched, then a thought hit her... at the same time she saw purple electricity of sorts at the arena. She saw all of the clerics get blasted back. "N-no..." She ran in that direction and pulled up short when loose debris crashed in front of her, then smaller debris fell on her, burying her and knocking her out.

* * *

_**Do you guys like the chapter? And yes, Pumilee and Jaggen got separated again. It was a sobfest-no, not really. It was just a quick 'see ya later' and they both took off. Any way, here in a few chapters she FINALLY meets Lion-O in person. Next chapter I introduce Bengali. What do you guys think his personality will be like (keeping in mind I never really got to meet him :'( )? I know he's a white tiger that uses a hammer and may or may not have been hot-headed, but that's all I really know.**_


	3. Prologue Part lll

_**So, I'm gonna update as much as possible before the 20th, which is when school starts for me. Enjoy me breaking my schedule :)**_

* * *

{The next day}

Pumilee woke up to being under some rubble and hearing voices. Hissing, reptilian voices, one of which was eerily familiar. Actually, as re regained more of her conscious, they all sounded familiar. _The... the lizards I tended to..._ The thought registered through her as she struggled to sit up, knocking the small pieces of rubble off of her back and side.

They looked over, "Another cat."

"She's a soldier."

Then they recognized her, "That's the cat that tended to our wounds..."

The lead of them hesitated, then continued, "Take her to the jail block. The _other_ jail block, and not the one with the cats we're selling."

Pumilee hissed slightly and went to grab her spear, but a lizard grabbed either arm, and hoisted her to her feet, and proceeded to drag her towards the jail block in question. After sometime of trying to get out of their grasps, she sighed and decided to just go with it, when she realized they were taking her to the jail block they had been at earlier. It was much smaller than the other prison, or even the Royal prison.

It was still just as dim inside when they dragged her in and threw her into one of the cells, not even bothering to confiscate her weapons. They slammed the door shut, causing it to lock itself as she got up and growled and slammed a fist next to the door. "Is this what I get for helping you?!"

They looked back briefly before hurrying away. She heard a deep voice growl to the cell to her right. "That's lizards for you." Male, sounded slightly familiar and she tried putting a name and face to the voice but couldn't. "They bring prisoners that they aren't selling, due to the fact that they are at least some what useful, here." The voice explained. Pumilee heard some scuffling that turned into foot steps and then a clang of hands grasping the iron bars.

She herself grabbed the bars and leaned out slightly. "What about Prince Lion-O and Tygra? And the King?" She asked.

"King Claudus is dead. I overheard some lizards saying that the princes were in the Royal cell block. Why'd they bring you here? You look like a soldier." The voice asked.

Pumilee looked down for a moment and looked back up. "I tended to some lizards wounds earlier."

"So, you're a medic?"

"Yes."

Their head snapped around as they heard the metal door being opened and backed away from their cell doors. "Food, kitties." The voice growled low and threatening and the lizards hit a club against the bars of his cage door. Another lizard approached Pumilee's door and slid a bowl of stew in, ignoring her hissing. Then they left.

"I hate lizards."

Pumilee sighed, "My name's Pumilee, yours?"

"Bengali. I was apprenticed to the royal blacksmith until... you know. This," She saw him reach a white hand out, and caught a glimpse of black stripes. That's when it clicked.

"Aren't you considered a master blacksmith in your own right?"

This was answered by silence and sounds of eating, causing her to sigh again. She leaned against the wall shared between their cells and slid down, grabbing her bowl to eat. "They have the hammer. It's _the hammer, _there isn't another hammer like it." He responded in irritation.

Pumilee paused and looked over her shoulder. "The Hammer of Thundera? The one that's passed from Royal Blacksmith to Royal Blacksmith?"

He grumbled and she heard him shifting his position, "Yeah."

Pumilee looked down, then noticed something gleam in the stew. "Heh, a key."

"What?!"

"Shh!" Pumilee responded, sticking her arm out through the bars and unlocked her door. She opened it with a satisfying click and took a careful step out and look around before unlocking Bengali's cell door. She finally got a good look at him. He had blue marking around his eyes and a muscular and lean frame, like Jaggen's actually, and blue eyes. His hair was rather like Tygra's, but a bit... droopier. It didn't quite stay up as much.

He was wearing a black attire with blue pauldrons, bracers, and shinguards. As if... he'd been fighting. "Let's go get your hammer back." She said.

"They took it further down." He nodded towards the corridor. After the five or so jail cells, there were plenty of places to store confiscated items. She nodded and was going to follow him but he simply looked at her. "You would know better than I, after all, you're a soldier."

"And medic," she added. At first she walked calmly down the corridor, flitting her eyes to each cell to see if Pumyra or Jaggen were in one. It was possible they were captured or got away, but it was also possible that they were dead, she knew. She just hoped it was one of the former rather than the latter, and that she could find them.

The puma shook her head and pressed up against the wall opposite to the cells, it was better to focus on the task at hand.

_"And remember, you two, stick to the shadows to hide you from sight, breath softly and slowly and tread lightly to remain unheard. To mask your scent... well, do what you can do, but don't make it obvious." A female panther said, looking down at the two younger soldiers in training, both standing at her shoulder. Pumyra rolled her eyes, not even interested in what was being said. But Pumilee smiled and nodded._

_"Yes, First Lieutenant Shadara!" Pumilee responded with an excited look in her amber eyes._

She shook her head slightly and looked back to see Bengali doing the same thing. Back against the wall. "I'm used to sneaking seconds." He explained curtly. She nodded and continued, stopping when they were at the first storage place, which was conveniently on their side of the hallway.

_"When infiltrating, listen carefully to what's up ahead." The panther said, looking at the puma, who stood at her chin. Pumilee was older and an official soldier and medic now. Shadara smiled, knowing how often Pumilee used the skills she learned when sneaking around to tend to a wounded cat and remain unnoticed. It was very useful. And it saved the lives of a lot of good cats._

Pumilee didn't hear anything in the room and tentatively entered, preparing her wrist bow. It was clear of life and her and Bengali began to search for the hammer. She pulled a metal box out, but it was full of lizard weapons, which was evident the second she pulled it , she pushed it back under the table and looked for another box. The puma frowned when she saw Bengali shaking his head, having just checked the only other box. But then she noticed a pair of butterfly knives on the table and traded her hunting knife out for them, placing them just under her spear. There was also a bracer that would fit her perfectly, so she grabbed that and slid it on her previously bare right forearm, content that it also protect her elbow.

Bengali looked a bit frustrated, which was an understatement, as they headed back out. "The next room is on the other side." She whispered.

"How many are there?" The frustration in his voice was evident.

"A total of five, the same as the jail cells. Each prison has their own set." Bengali groaned when heard that.

Luckily the next room wasn't very far away. And there was _a _lizard guarding the entrance. Pumilee watched as the overly frustrated white tiger snuck up on the lizard and knocked him out. The tiger was definitely stronger than he looked.

Bengali took two steps in before running to the table, leaving Pumilee slightly confused until she walked in and saw him hugging his hammer. At the moment is was small, but then he held it out and it _grew_ in size, the head and handle becoming much bigger. "Let's go." He said. "No point in trying to fight a two-man war against an army of lizards."

"Yes, sir." She, by habit, saluted him. "Oh, sorry," Pumilee dropped her hand and shook her head. "Force of habit."

He shrugged and put the hammer on his back leading the way back out. It wasn't long before the two heard a commotion from the prison cells, where they were heading. "Whiskers?" Pumilee said in a very unsure voice, pulling her spear out and expanding it.

In turn, Bengali pulled his hammer out and the two separated to either side of the corridor and surprise attacked the lizards. Bengali swung faster than he had the right to with a weapon that large, knocking several of the lizards to the side and breaking the goggles on one. Pumilee stabbed her spear in the ground and used it to vault-kick a lizard in the face and then flip and punch another in the face. She went back and pulled her spear out of the ground and continued to the door with Bengali on her heels. She pulled the metal door open, which she couldn't help but notice was _ungodly_ loud. Had it always been that loud?

Pumilee held it open for Bengali and followed him out, cringing at the loud _clang_ it made as it closed. "This way!" She yelled, taking off toward the right. "This will take us out the back and from there we just have to get to the gates. Most of the lizards should have cleared out."

"What makes you say that?" Bengali asked, clearly disagreeing.

Pumilee looked back, "We kept seven boxes of weapon in that first room, most of which are valuable. They're clearing out and taking valuables with them."

Bengali frowned. "Now that you mention it, my hammer was the only thing in the second room..."

Pumilee nodded, glad that he understood.

* * *

After about an hour of being overly cautious and maneuvering through the city, as they were trying to stay off of the paths the lizards had forged, they made it to the gates. To their surprise-and delight- there were no lizards in sight.

They paused in front of the gate of the ruins of their beloved Thundera and looked back, and then at each other. "Let's go," Bengali said in irritation that wasn't necessarily aimed at Pumilee. She nodded and followed, a bit sad that she hadn't seen a sign of Jaggen or Pumyra. Perhaps they really did escape.

* * *

**End of Season One**

* * *

_**So, next chapter will be Season Two, my style! And will be Pumilee and Bengali meeting up with Lion-O and the other Thundercats. I might just squeeze some Jaggen into the next chapter... or maybe we won't see him at all until later. And yes, that was a slight spoiler suggesting he's alive. Anyway, I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. I hate writing transition chapters-they are such kill-joys! And Bengali **_**should_ be more hot-headed next chapter, sooo...  
_**

**_I'll try to post a chapter a day until the 20th, when school starts for me. From then on it will be every other Wednesday or so (I may do every Wednesday, I'm not sure yet). I'll definitely have something for you guys on the 21st though._**


	4. Meeting The Thundercats

_**Quick recap: Pumilee was temporarily taken prisoner by the lizards she tended to, and left with a key (much like Lion-O was). While in the prison, she met up with the new Royal Blacksmith, Bengali, whose Hammer of Thundera was taken by the lizards. So the two went further into the prison and found it easily and had a quick skirmish as they escaped the prison, and left the city. All the while, she was wondering about her sister and Captain Jaggen, who witnessed the death of several clerics (including some close family?).**_

* * *

_**Why is that quick recap more exciting then my last chapter?!**_

* * *

Pumilee panted slightly and watched Bengali rub his shoulder. "That actually kid-of hurt, pipsqueak." He said. The white tiger's hammer was in it's shrunken form and hanging from his waist and all of Pumilee's weapons (her wrist-bow, butterfly knives, spear, etc.) were in their respective places (her wrist, on her _lower _lower back, beneath her spear which was on her lower back).

At the moment they were doing some hand-to-hand training. Pumilee gave an irritated sigh at his nickname for her, "Really, brute?" She countered with a sly smile. Neither of the two had been very good at hand-to-hand during the Fall of Thundera, but both were quick and adapt learners, quickly gaining skill in hand-to-hand combat. In Pumilee's opinion, both of them were impressive with out the use of their weapons.

"Who are you calling a brute? I'm not _that_ bulky!" Bengali sounded thoroughly offended, getting back into a fighting stance. Of course, he was right. He still had that lean and muscular frame, but he wasn't all that muscular. It was very misleading. And the puma had to admit, that for a blacksmith, he was pretty dang fast. She was _just_ barely faster than him. And she was a conditioned medic and soldier. In the recent months, she was pretty sure he could claim part of that title himself-conditioned soldier.

They stared at each other before Bengali jumped forward, throwing a punch that Pumilee barely dodged by jumping back. That was one thing he would never beat her at-jumping.

_"Those two are quite the jumpers..." Shadara said, looking at the captain. "And _you _are one young captain."_

_"What are you talking about? We're the same age, Shadara." Jaggen asked, frowning. He turned his attention back to the two pumas who were having a contest in the arena. Both were utilizing their jumping abilities to the fullest. Even though Pumyra was Pumilee's older sister, she wasn't going easy on Pumilee, and neither was the latter._

She landed on her feet lightly and dodged to the side as Bengali flew at her again, giving herself minimal margin for error, and twisted around to punch him in his sore shoulder. Again.

"Would you stop th-what was that?" Bengali abruptly stopped yelling and ignored his sore shoulder, his anger melting to confusion.

"Nice try, Ben, but I'm not falling for th-"

"Shh. Listen." Pumilee glared at him but listened anyway.

That's when she heard it and the two looked at each other, "That sounded like a whip snapping..." Pumilee said.

"... And guns firing." In the recent months, they'd spent enough time fighting lizards to know _that _sound by heart.

At first they fast walked, but as the sounds got louder, they started running. Pumilee vaulted off of a sharp dropping swale, her wrist bow ready, and pelted a few lizards in the head while doing her flip. She landed on the other side of the five or so lizards and a... jackal, while Bengali swung his enlargened hammer, using his momentum from his own downward jump and twisting his body with the swing to increase the speed and force of it.

Pumilee froze, looking at the two targets of the lizards. A tiger and a lion. They in turn stared at her like they were seeing a ghost, completely forgetting the fight-which left Bengali on his own against the jackal and lizards.

"Hey!" He yelled, snapping them all out of it, "Gawk later!" Pumilee mumbled something about kicking his tail in hand-to-hand and that he had no room to talk (making a reference to when she found him gawking at a beautiful and masterly crafted hammer), and fired at another lizard, promptly hitting it in the head and causing it to flip on its back.

The lion and tiger pitched in themselves, the lion swinging with what was unmistakably the Sword of Omens, while the tiger whipped the gun out of two lizards hands.

Bengali jumped back from the jackal and held his hammer straight out. Parts of the hammer's mid-upper handle 'ejected' and started spinning as a blue energy charged up, only to be fired at the jackal in the form of a nova blue beam.

The jackal dodged to the side and Bengali redirected the hammer to the lizards, with Pumilee yelling "Duck", and order which the other two cats obeyed. The lizards, including the poor one that just got back up, were sent flying into another swale, and didn't get back up, but rather stayed slumped there. The parts that had been spinning reasserted themselves in the hammer's handle. He then swung the hammer at the dumbstruck jackal, connecting with the said animal's face.

Pumilee looked up from where she was laying on the ground while the other two cats stood up. It was in this moment the jackal made his escape, throwing dirt, and probably some moss, into Bengali's eyes, sending the white tiger reeling back. "Ben!" Pumilee got up and put a hand on the staggering tiger's back, causing him to halt.

"You have got to be joking!" He snarled, "Another reason not to like lizards or anyone associated with them!"

Pumilee stifled her laughter and turned him towards her. "Let me take a look, you overgrown kitten."

"Hey!" He snarled, but none the less, opened his eyes for Pumilee to examine.

"They should be fine, just rinse them out." She suddenly chided him, "Don't rub them! You could cause the dirt to scratch your eye!" With that she smacked his hand away from his eyes. "You are helpless."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but do I see you with dirt in your eyes?"

Lion-O and Tygra exchanged a glance and looked back at the two. Lion-O cleared his throat, gaining Pumilee and Bengali's attention. "Thank you for the help. Might we know your names?"

Pumilee blinked a few times before pulling a gourd of water from her satchel and grabbing Bengali's head. "Hold on, let me deal with this helpless-"

"Not another word." Bengali snapped, crouching down and bending side ways so Pumilee could rinse his eyes. He had to fight the urge to close them, and after a moment, felt Pumilee carefully removing some stubborn dirt and a few small tendrils of moss with a claw. She stood back and let him stand up, blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes, causing her to frown.

They heard Tygra sigh and looked over. "Sorry, Prince-wait, no, King. King Lion-O." Pumilee shook her head, "I apologize for making you wait, King Lion-O, Prince Tygra." She nodded to each, "I'm Pumilee. I was a soldier and medic before the Fall of Thundera."

Bengali was still blinking, but shook his head. "I'm Bengali. I was apprenticed to the Royal Blacksmith until he, uh, well, died." Then he put his hammer on his back. "It's an honor to meet you both."

"By the gods!" Pumilee's eyes widened and she looked at Bengali, "You _do_ have manners!"

"Ha ha." He replied dryly.

"No, really-here I was thinking you had none. Not even a quick 'thanks' for rinsing your eyes for you! Hmph." She crossed her arms.

Bengali went even more straight faced, "I'm going to strangle you one of these days." He vowed.

Lion-O cleared his throat again, "So, Pumilee and Bengali, what are you two doing out here? I thought all the cats died or were enslaved." Pumilee noticed both brothers trying, and failing, not to stare at her like they were looking at a ghost.

"Well, we escaped the morning after... well, you know..." Bengali replied, with Pumilee nodding in agreement.

* * *

Lion-O and Tygra glanced back to see the two cats, Pumilee and Bengali, still following them-as they said they would, as they headed back to their temporary camp they had set up in the forest.

_"Of course we'll come along! Our loyalty is to our king-you- after all!" Pumilee responded for both Bengali and herself. Lion-O and Tygra had just asked them to join their small band._

Neither brother could get pass the fact that Pumilee look almost _exactly_ like Pumyra. And they were trying really hard to, too. Pumilee had done nothing to deserve distrust from either of them, yet that was all they were feeling.

_Her and Bengali saved our lives._ Lion-O reasoned, trying to shake the feeling. His attempt was unsuccessful and he sighed, glad when she didn't ask about his and Tygra's earlier staring. They hadn't asked if either of them knew Pumyra either. He was afraid of the answer.

Lion-O was quite relieved when the Thundercats temporary camp came into sight, and they were greeted by the Wily kittens, who didn't seem to notice the newcomers.

"So, how'd it go? Did you find the town?" They asked excitedly.

"No..." Lion-O responded,

Tygra finished, "We found new friends." They stepped aside to reveal the puma and white tiger.

"This is Pumilee and Bengali. They helped us out when we were ambushed by Kaynar." Lion-O explained, not missing how uncomfortable Pumilee looked as she was given the same stare Lion-O and Tygra had given her earlier from the others.

* * *

Pumilee shifted from foot to foot, her gaze flickering over a cheetah, a panther, and two kittens. Oh, and a red cat-like creature. And they were staring at her like she was a ghost. _Do they know Pumyra?!_ The thought both excited her and scared her. This wasn't exactly the 'good' ghost look. This was the verge of murder look, except they reminded themselves she wasn't said cat that she reminded them of.

Which also meant that even though she hadn't done anything to deserve it, they would initially distrust her and slowly warm up to her. But that was just an excuse to work twice as hard as everyone else. And, for the moment, she didn't mind it.

But the stare was unnerving, she could do with out the staring.

It was then that Lion-O proceeded to introduce everyone to her and Bengali, though she had an irking feeling about the panther's identity. "This is Cheetarah, Panthro-" Pumilee inwardly smiled with satisfaction at her feeling being correct. "-Wilykit and Wilykat." He pointed to the two kittens. "And this is Snarf."

Pumilee smiled and crouched down to lean closer to Snarf, "He's adorable!"

"Here we go again." Bengali groaned.

Pumilee ignored him and scratched the red cat-like creature behind his ears. It seemed Snarf liked her, at least. This seemed to make everyone else relax.

"So you guys were looking for the town? Bengali and I can take you there tomorrow, bright and early in the morning!" The puma said with a smile.

"We can?" Bengali asked, clearly not thrilled at being volunteered. Pumilee looked up at him and blinked, then bundled Snarf in her arms, stood, and tickled him under his chin.

She blinked a few more times. "If you don't want to..." She let her sentence trail off.

"What ever." He snorted, "I just want to go to sleep now." He grumbled, walking to an unclaimed spot and flopping on the ground. "We can also go get our stuff tomorrow." He said, laying back with his arms behind his head.

* * *

_**So... finally met up with the Thundercats! Season Two shall now commence!  
**_

_**And I just figured if I saw someone who looked **_**almost the exact_ same as some one who betrayed me, I would initially distrust them and be bothered by my distrust. But, as you can see, Snarf likes her! Which is always good. Jaggen will show up later, like _way_ later._**


	5. The Next Stone

**_So, I was re-reading Ch. 4... and I noticed 'wasn't all that muscular'... And I was all *facepalm* I mean  
_****bulky. ****_Muscular, but not overly bulky. Now that I got that cleared up... (I even checked that one thoroughly for mistakes) -_-_**

* * *

Pumilee woke up to _that bloody furball_ curled up next to her. She had been sleeping on her back so he was curled up against her back-actually, they were back-to-back. She sat up and twisted around, glaring at him. "Really Ben?" He continued to snore and she tried to, unsuccessfully, push him away. "Ben!" She yelled quietly, as everyone else was still asleep. "Move over!"

Bengali groaned and turned his head. "What are you doing?" He grumbled, still half asleep.

"You rolled over here!" She hissed quietly.

He groaned again and sat up and looked around. Seeing that he had, indeed, rolled over quite a bit from where he slept, stood up and popped his back. "Sorry." He said, heading back to his designated sleeping space, where he laid back down.

Pumilee sighed and got up, "I'm going to go get our stuff." He nodded slightly and she walked away, heading back to her and Bengali's make-shift camp. She was half afraid that their belongings-that was a joke- had been stolen, half unconcerned.

All they really had that had been left there were their bedrolls and blankets. Actually, that _was_ all they had there. They kept everything else on them when they were awake. When sleeping, Pumilee generally put her spear and butterfly knives in her seemingly endless medic satchel.

'Seemingly endless' because it held several different herbs, means to start a fire (in case to cauterize a wound or start a fire), a book of herbology-not _any_ book, _the_ book that belonged to the _best_ herbologist(s) and apothecar[ies], quite a few vials (that were still some how intact), several pieces of dried fruit and smoked meat, and a small canteen of water (kept snugly at the back so it didn't take up nearly as much room). And then it still had room for more and didn't seem to bulk up at all-a lot like Bengali, actually. He kept getting stronger, but wasn't bulking up that much.

It actually kind of infuriated the white tiger.

She shook her head and moved a branch out of the way as she arrived at the clearing her and Bengali had been training at. Pumilee continued just past it to the camp her Ben had set up in the shelter of some trees.

The puma arrived to see their bedrolls still there. Sighing she rolled them up and slung them on her back and made her way back to the Thundercats camp.

* * *

When she got back to the camp, everyone was awake. "She just went to go get-oh, she's back." Bengali was saying.

Pumilee smiled slightly, holding his bedroll out for him. He grabbed it with a nod, "Thanks, pip-"

"Can you stop calling me 'pipsqueak'?! You're only half a head taller than me!" Pumilee said in frustration.

"No." Bengali said simply, heading back to 'his' area, where he dropped his bedroll. Pumilee sighed and made her way to where she had slept and put her bedroll down.

"So, you two ready to head to the town?"

Lion-O nodded, "Yeah, we just need to get some supplies."

"Was that all you two had at your camp?" Tygra asked, eyeing the bedrolls.

Pumilee and Bengali shared a glance, "Yeah." They answered in unison. Then Bengali continued, "We both keep some rations and water on us." He pointed at a pouch around his right thigh, and a small canteen of water tied right next to it.

The puma nodded in agreement, "Whenever you two are ready."

Lion-O nodded, "We're ready now."

* * *

"How did we _not_ see this place?" Lion-O asked, getting a shrug from his brother. Pumilee sighed and followed the two as she dragged Bengali away from a Blacksmith's Shop.

"I just wanted to see what they had!" He protested.

"You can make better, so there's no point." Pumilee responded. Then she addressed Lion-O and Tygra, "What kind of supplies do we need?"

They both looked back and Lion-O answered, "Well, Panthro broke his wrench, so we need to get him one."

"Why are you dragging Bengali?" Tygra raised an eyebrow.

Pumilee groaned, "Ben has a tendency to seek Blacksmith shops out and spend the _entire_ day there."

"I do not!" Bengali protested.

"Oh, really? Prove it." Pumilee said, letting Bengali go.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

The puma was rather impressed. Bengali had wandered off for an hour, before finding her, Lion-O, and Tygra. Of course, they had already gotten the supplies and were just getting ready to leave when the white tiger found them.

"We heading back to camp?" He asked.

"Yeah, and then we're going to leave, actually." Lion-O answered.

"Okay." Bengali and Pumilee responded in unison.

* * *

Pumilee did not take to flying very well. It wasn't that she was scared of heights, it was that she got motion sick. Normally, she did not-so this came as a surprise.

And, of course, Bengali had to tease her about it. "Gihihi, Pumilee, you don't look too good~"

"Oh, just shut up, you overgrown fur ball." She responded, thoroughly miserable. Snarf was on her lap, and Cheetarah was sitting next to her. Panthro, who she would never have suspected of being scared of heights, was pressed into the corner across from her. She, herself, was leaning against the wall, while Kit and Kat ran around in nauseating circles.

Bengali merely laughed some more and sat down to the right of Tygra, who'd taken to sitting in the middle with Lion-O to his left with the Book of Omens. Her amber eyes tracked his movements, rather than Kit and Kat's.

"She's miserable." The white tiger said, shaking his head. "Hey, Lion-O, where is the next stone?"

Cheetarah had given them a brief run-down on what the stones were and why they needed them. Apparently Lion-O had two-counting the Eye of Thunder/Warstone, and Mumm-Ra had one.

Lion-O fiddled with the book for a moment, "That way." He pointed to the left and Tygra redirected the Feliner to its new course. The Lord of the Thundercats then proceeded to stand and unsheathed the Sword of Omens. "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight."

Pumilee watched his teal eyes and they Eye of Thundera glow slightly. She was quite curious, but her motion sickness caused her to double over. She had enough of this, and reached into her satchel and pulled out a lush green herb. She tore off a leaf from it and chewed on it. In moments, she found her motion sickness subsiding and turned her attention back to Lion-O, who now wore a confused expression.

"What is it?" Cheetarah asked.

"... The last stone is in the Endless Sea." He said, turning towards them, and then looking at Tygra and Bengali.

"... I don't think this can go under water." Tygra responded.

Pumilee pulled her book out while they continued their conversation. _Water breathing... water breathing..._ "Ah! I knew there was one!" She exclaimed, causing every one to stare dumbly at her.

"One what?" Lion-O asked her, sheathing the Sword of Omens.

She handed Lion-O the book, "A water breathing potion. It also gives _some_ fish like attributes, such as webbed fingers and the ability to withstand immense pressure." Pumilee explained. Lion-O examined it.

"Can you make it?" He asked.

"If I had the ingredients." Pumilee responded, standing up with Snarf on her shoulder. "All of which are very rare." Lion-O handed the book back to her.

"So, let's go collect them."

"Allow me to re-emphasize, My Lord. _Very rare._"

Lion-O frowned and every one, except her and Bengali (And Tygra, who was piloting). Pumyra had always called Lion-O '_Your __Majesty_'-'My Lord' was close enough to cause him discomfort. "Please, just call me Lion'O."

She nodded and looked at the book. "There are a total of three ingredients that we need to get. The first is The Crystal-Leaf Blossom, located in the Icenberg Mountains."

"What direction is that?"

Pumilee looked up and thought about it, then pointed to the right and back. "Almost the opposite direction of where we are going." Tygra sighed and grumbled something, turning the Feliner around again.

"What are the other two?" Cheetarah asked.

The puma looked at the cheetah, "Water from the Pools of Nirav, and leaves of the Kinara Tree."

* * *

**_Alright, so here's how I decided on the Endless Sea. One stone on the ground (The Eye of Thundera), one in the Astral Plane (Spirit Stone), one in the air (Tech Stone), sooo... All that was needed was one in the water! Yaaaayyyy..._**

**_Don't ask me what Bengali's laughing thing is, I was just watching Fairy Tail... and well, Gajeel laughs like 'Gi hi hi'... I did not mean for that to care over._**


	6. Mischief

**_Alright, I decided to put two up in one day. So enjoy! And yes, you still get one tomorrow._**

**_I'm gonna call these next few chapters where they are getting that troublesome blossom an 'arc'. And said arc has a name:_  
**

* * *

**Hunting Down the Ingredients for the Water Breathing Potion, part l: The Crystal-leaf Blossom!**

_A few days later..._

Lion-O was sitting against the Feliner, watching a specific cat as she slept. Tygra had landed them at the base of one of the Icenberg Mountains, Mt. Iceshear, so they could set up camp for the night, and was now sitting by the fire, casting glances at his brother. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully.

Even though the lion had acted calm and friendly with Pumilee, he still couldn't get past the resemblance between her and Pumyra. He remembered Cheetarah talking to him about it earlier. She hadn't criticized him for his difficulty to get past it, reminding him that everyone else would move past it faster than him because, of them all, he had been most wounded by Pumyra's actions.

He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Tygra get up and approach him, only to sit down beside him. "Only siblings have that much likeness." The tiger stated.

"Then can we consider Bengali your brother?"

"He and I look _nothing_ alike. He's white. I'm orange." Tygra responded.

Lion-O looked over at him, "I don't know... your stripes look about the same, and your hair. Except his is floppier."

"Bengali has a different nose than me. It's more like yours. His eyes too. But, Lion-O, my point is we should ask her if she knows Pumyra. It could be that she's her sister. And if she is, she might not even know that her sister is working for Mumm-Ra."

They both froze when they heard Pumilee sigh and roll over. They exhaled in relief when she was still asleep. "We'll talk later. For now, let's just get some sleep." Lion-O said, standing up and making his way to his bedroll, where he laid awake for sometime, staring at the dark sky.

* * *

Pumilee woke up to the early morning light shining through the leaves of the tall trees sheltering the clearing they had set up camp at. She opened an amber eye to see Lion-O and the kittens already up, the two mischievous kittens painting on Panthro's face. Lion-O chuckled and said, "He's going to kill you two when he wakes up."

She smiled and sat up, turning her head to look at Bengali, who looked _way_ too peaceful. She looked back at the three, Lion-O shaking his head. "I'm going to have to agree with Lion-O."

All three turned to look at her as she grabbed her bangs and put them in her half-bun at her ponytail. "Hey Pumilee!" Kit and Kat called happily, earning a smile from her.

"Can I get some of that paint...?" She asked. Kit smiled deviously and handed her a can as the puma approached Bengali.

* * *

Lion-O went wide eyed as she gave Bengali a red mustache, turned his eyebrows red, and gave him a small goatee. "He's gonna kill you too." _She's _nothing _like Pumyra! She has a kiddish side herself. Yet... stop it._ He shook his head. He just had to remember; Pumilee had a more evident soft side, and a kiddish side. Thus far, he hadn't really seen her mad or being hostile. Quite the opposite of the puma she looked so much a like.

It wasn't fair to her that Lion-O met Pumyra first. He sighed, happy that he was quite so relaxed with her around at the moment. It meant that he was making progress on discarding his distrust for her.

Pumilee leaned back, pleased with her work, and approached Kit and Kat. "Nice work with Panthro..." She said, noting the pink dots on either of his cheeks, the light blue smiley face they'd given him around his mouth-so that he was always smiling, and the wide purple eyebrows.

Lion-O was suddenly scared when the three turned towards him. "Don't even think about it." They shared a glance, then smiled mischievously.

"We were just going to invite to help us paint on Tygra's face..." Kat said.

"C'mon, Lion-O!" Kit pleaded.

Lion-O watched Pumilee merely smirk and hold out the red paint. "You know you want to..."

"Alright, but give me the pink paint." He could indulge his inner child for a little bit...

* * *

Bengali was the first up, and the four stifled laughter the entire time. They also kept him from seeing Panthro or Tygra's faces. "Man, I'm hungry!" He said, scouring through _his_ sack of food.

_How oblivious,_ Pumilee thought. "So, now we're just waiting for Cheetarah, Tygra, and Panthro to get up? And, where's Snarf?"

"In my bag. Laughing at me." Bengali said in irritation, dumping the red cat-like creature out of his sack. Snarf proceeded to roll around laughing. "What's so funny?"

They all looked away, shrugging.

Panthro was the next to wake up. He stumbled over to where Kit and Kat had pulled out a meal from their Forever Bag. He saw Bengali's face and fell down laughing. Bengali, in turn, saw Panthro's face and fell backwards, before scooting back and yelling, "What happened to your face?!"

"My face? Have you seen _your_ face." Then the two turned toward Kit and Kat, not even suspecting Pumilee or Lion-O. Tygra got up to see what the chaos was about, followed by Cheetarah who was trying really hard not to laugh.

"... What happened to your guy's faces?" Tygra asked, his lips twitching in amusement.

"... Tygra..." Bengali pointed, "It's on your face too."

"Huh?" The three made their way to the Feliner to see their reflection on the metal.

After a few seconds of infuriated silence from the three, "KIT! KAT!" They all yelled.

"Pumilee painted Bengali's face!" Kit defended, instantly redirecting Bengali's murderous glare at her. She slowly edged back.

Kat was the next one to redirect the blame, "Lion-O painted Tygra's!"

"Uhh..."

* * *

_A few hours and three baths later..._

"So, who all is going up there, Lion-O?" Cheetarah asked.

"According to the Book of Omens, there's a kingdom up there. So I'll go, and Pumilee has to harvest the flower, so she will too. And I have a feeling any of those three will kill either Pumilee or I if they're given the chance, so you'll be coming too." Lion-O responded, giving the three still-irritated cats a quick glance.

"Wait, so we're going to leave Kit and Kat here alone?" Pumilee asked.

Kit and Kat responded before Lion-O could, "We'll hide in the Forever Bag with Snarf." Pumilee nodded.

"Alright then, let's head to Three-Snow City and get that flower." Lion-O said.

* * *

_**I did not mean for the face paint to take up so much of the chapter! But, we are still moving along according to my Plot Outline, so, who care's if its a bit filler-ish (Okay, it bugs me too, but we do still have some plot going on here!). Actually... I hadn't intended on having that whole facepaint scenario, but I just started typing and, well... That happened.**_


	7. Three-Snow City!

**_Now Cheetara, Lion-O, and Pumilee are climbing the Icenberg mountain 'Iceshear' to find the Kingdom(?) located in these mountains, in order to get the troublesome Crystal-leaf Blossom._**

**_Oh, and real quick; I want to talk about last chapter ('Mischief'). That was to show that when Lion-O and Pumilee interact when the others, who seem to have moved past their initial distrust, are around, Lion-O is much more relaxed. In the next few chapters, we'll see how Lion-O interacts with her when its just him and her (considering Cheetara gets snagged by The Second Royal Guard-oops, Spoiler!)_**

* * *

Pumilee heard Lion-O growl in frustration as he fell hip-deep into the snow, again. She looked up from her Book of Herbology And Apothecary, where she was reading about the Crystal-leaf Blossom, and turned slightly to watch the lion scramble up and take a few steps away from where he fell in.

"Why haven't either of you fallen in?" He asked, still frustrated. Pumilee shrugged and pulled her purple cloak closer to her. She was actually thinking of changing the colors of her attire with multiple berries whose juice stained colors of all sorts.

The puma was thinking lavender-purple and silver sounded nice when Cheetara interrupted her thoughts, "Maybe we haven't fallen in because we're lighter than you."

Lion-O grumbled some more and Pumilee announced: "I don't think the blossom is in the kingdom, but rather in a cave on the peak of this mountain."

"In a cave? There's a chance we may never find it with out a map. Hopefully the locals have one." Lion-O responded and pulled his blue cloak closer around him. Pumilee nodded and closed her book and put it back in her satchel, in the back so that it was against her hip and the vials and flasks stayed in place in their slots but were also pressed against the brown cloth separating the book's section from all of the herbs which were either in small jars or tied with string. Her bandages and means to make a fire were in the back with the book.

* * *

Purple eyes watched the three cats. Neither of the three had seen her, with her white fur with black spots outlined with brown blending in with the snowy terrain.

Not to mention her white cloaked pulled over her black and dark purple attire. The cloak had golden embroidery trimming it and ornate decorations around the neck. As they headed up the mountain further, she stood and her fluffy tail brushed the snow.

Then she turned to the other snow leopard with her. She had the same purple eyes and white mottled hair, and wore the same silver mask with ears that covered her eyes, kept on by a white string.

The first snow leopard shook her head, "We'll leave this up to Snowara," and took a step. Mid-step she disappeared, followed by the other female snow leopard.

* * *

After a few hours of climbing up the mountain, they saw pristine ivory white walls. "It looks like we found the kingdom."

"Three-Snow City." Pumilee said, seeing a few tower-like structures that could be seen.

"Indeed." A new voice said from behind them before he could question her. They whipped around to see what could only be a female cat. She had white fur with black-outlined-brown spots, long white hair that was mottled with the same spots, and a long fluffy tail also adorned with the same spots. She wore a white cloak with golden trimmings and underneath what appeared to be a mostly black attire with purple as a secondary color. Over her eyes, which were amber, she wore a silver mask.

She smiled slightly and removed the mask, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Snowara, a member of Three-Snow City's Second Royal; The Shadow Hunters." She had gold markings, not unlike Cheetarah's pink markings, around her eyes.

Lion-O took a step towards her, "I am Lion-O, Lord Of The Thundercats. This is Cheetara, and Pumilee." He gestured to each in turn.

"I know. We actually know quite a bit about Thundera, our Prince having survived Mumm-Ra's attack on your kingdom. Come, follow me." She said, approaching the city at a brisk pace. Lion-O hadn't been aware that there was another Cat-Kingdom, and he couldn't see his father hiding that from him or Tygra.

The snow leopard walked too fast for any of them to try and make conversation, though she looked quite comfortable at her pace. As they got closer, Lion-O squinted and saw an arctic wolf and a polar bear station on the ramparts. They, in turn, seemed to see Snowara and the bear hollered something. By the time they reached the gates they were open and Snowara briskly entered. As soon as Lion-O, Pumilee and Cheetara were in, the shadow huntress stopped and turned towards them, her mask back on. "I suggest speaking to King S'rowl and his brother, Snowardo. Farewell," She turned and in mid-step, disappeared.

The three looked at each other before Cheetara turned to Lion-O, "You two should go find S'rowl. I'll look around here for a map and gather some information of this region."

Lion-O wasn't overly thrilled about Cheetara's plan, but sighed, "Alright."

* * *

Pumilee was walking carefully behind Lion-O, noting how tense he was. And it wasn't out of frustration. It was out of distrust.

She supposed staying behind him wasn't helping much, and picked up her pace to walk by him. "Perhaps we should ask some one where the Royal Palace is?" She suggested.

Lion-O shook his head and pointed to a rather large structure, "I'm willing to bet that's where we will find S'rowl." She nodded as they fell into an icy silence that caused her to pull her purple cloak closer to no avail. The change in the atmosphere had happened when Cheetara left, and she suspected it was because Lion-O was still struggling with his distrust.

As they reached the palace ground, they were greeted by an arctic wolf that was easily taller than even Panthro, wearing ornate silver armor with blue material-she assumed it was a uniform of sorts, underneath. "Greetings," he said in a growl-like voice voice, "I am Artan, Captain of the Royal Guard. Shadow Huntress Snowara informed me of your arrival." His gaze flicker over them, "But she said there were three of you."

Lion-O nodded curtly, "I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats, and this is Pumilee. Our third member, Cheetara, is searching the market place for a map of the mountains."

"I see," The wolf's brown eyes locked onto Lion-O before he turned away, a blue cape-cloak flowing behind him. "Follow me, I will to take to their majesties, King S'rowl, his brother, Adviser Snowardo, and Prince Leoparo."

* * *

Cheetara sighed, she couldn't find a single map or get any of the wolves, bears, or snow leopards to tell her about the region. It could be that they had never left the city before, rather than unwilling to talk about it. She sped to another stall and talked to the stall keeper for a moment before walking away. _Someone_ had to know about the region. That was when she saw two cats in white cloaks with silver masks. They were walking briskly through the crowd of wolves and bears and cats, all of whom respectfully moved out of their way. Almost instantly her view of them was blocked by the tall wolves and the even taller bears.

"Hey, wait!" Cheetara called, pushing her way through the crowd. She was passing an alley way when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her out of the crowd.

It was one of the two cats in cloaks she'd seen. Now that she could clearly see them, they had golden ornate decorations around their neck and golden embroidery that served as a trim. Both were female and had purple eyes. "Who are you?" The first one asked in a cold voice.

"I'm Cheetara, a cleric."

The two shared a glance. "I see. So you're the other full-fledged cleric to survive the Fall of Thundera."

"'Other'?" She asked. "Wait, 'full-fledged'? You mean the apprentices are-"

"Yes, they are alive. Our brother parted with them at the town at the base of the mountain. He said the full-fledged cleric's name was Jaleegua." Cheetara's eyes opened wide.

Now she remembered, Jaleegua had been told to stay at the Cleric Hall and keep an eye on the two rowdy apprentices. They must have escaped through the secret tunnel, then. But it was a relief to know that Jaga's daughter was alive, but it made Cheetara wonder if his son was. His son had been in the army, a captain he thought.

"Are you coming?" The second snow leopard asked in a calm voice. She looked as though she had been walking away, but stopped and turned around. Cheetara blinked a few times and nodded, following the two. As they walked down the alley, she noticed both were wearing a black band around either wrist with a purple stone.

The first put a hand on Cheetara's shoulder and both disappeared.

The cleric blinked and looked around the room and felt a wave of nostalgia-it looked much like the Cleric Hall, as the first snow leopard's hand slid off of her shoulder and the two turned toward her and removed their masks, gaining her attention. "I am Neman." The older of the two (the first) said.

"And I'm Zennith," The younger said. Cheetara couldn't help but notice that, like Snowara, they had markings around their eyes. But rather than gold markings, theirs were purple.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're in the Shadow Hunter's Hall. Come, we'll introduce you to High Huntress Nemera." Neman said, turning and continuing to walk.

"-Our mother," Zennith put in. "Our father is Adviser Snowardo."

* * *

"So you, the Thundercats, seek petals from the Crystal-leaf Blossom in order to create an elixir that will allow you to breath under water and travel to the depths of the Endless Sea in order to get the fourth and final power stone in order to defeat Mumm-Ra the Everliving?" The Adviser recapped.

"Yes," Lion-O responded clearly.

Prince Leoparo nodded, "I support that; we should help them. Even if Mumm-Ra has not moved to destroy Three-Snow yet, he can. I watched him do it to Thundera in a day."

King S'rowl was still seated in the center throne with his face lacking any expression other than careful consideration. "I will not deny that there is the possibility that Mumm-Ra could destroy our kingdom. And, further more, we do not have possession over the Crystal-leaf Blossom, which is protected by a 'gauntlet' in a cave. In order to find the Crystal-leaf Cavern, you will need a map."

His brother spoke up again, "I can make arrangements with Nemera to get one of the maps out of the Shadow Hunter's archive by morning."

The King nodded, "If you will. In the mean-time, tell the chefs to prepare a feast. We have royal company with us tonight. Artan, please give our guests a tour of the palace."

As Artan escorted Pumilee and Lion-O out of the Throne room, she heard him speak _first_ for the first time since Cheetara's departure. "That went well."

* * *

_**I feel as though S'rowl's name should be 'scowl'. But so, here's behind the names(of those from Three-Snow): Snowara and Snowpardo's names; Snow+Leopard. Neman's name; started as 'Nemera', but I added 'Omen' to the mix and changed the second 'e' to an 'a'. Zennith's name; Astronomical name-also named after 'White Sun's Zennith' (a card from Magic the Gathering). Nemera; means 'Snow leopard'. S'rowl; started with 'prowl' and played with the letters. Artan; started with 'Arctic' and played with the letters.**_

_**Oh, and Three-Snow; there are three different species that inhabit the Kingdom in equality. An assembly voted that the royal blood line would be in the snow leopard species.**_


	8. Arriving at the Crystal-Leaf Cavern

_**So, two in one day, and, again, so sorry for not being able to give you guys an actual chapter on the 19th-I still feel bad. But holy crap... so mentally tired... And I lost my plot outline *sigh* So now I'm running off of memory (which is just **_**wonderful_). Sorry that they're so late in the day, bleghmegh_**

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Here's the map, and be careful. Avalanches in that region are not unlikely." Snowardo was saying.

His son beside him, Prince Leoparo, smiled slightly, "Good luck."

"Thank you. All of you..." Lion-O said, accepting the map.

Snowardo watched as the trio was lead out by Artan and, once they were out, turned to his brother. "I feel we should have told them the nature of that gauntlet, S'rowl. Pumilee and Lion-O already have a strained relationship."

"They got along just fine, I thought." His brother responded, waving Snowardo's concern off.

"He was having an inner conflict the entire time she was around." Snowardo retorted. "How is that 'fine'?"

Leoparo sat in his seat and put in, "He's right. Lion-O even admitted she reminded him in physical appearance of another cat who betrayed him."

S'rowl looked between the two and then shrugged, "I didn't care if either of you told them or not. I never said you couldn't." He answered dryly, getting shouts of protest from his brother and nephew.

* * *

_A few hours and many, many miles later..._

"I wonder what the nature of this 'Gauntlet' is?" Pumilee wondered aloud, getting a cold shrug from Lion-O. Pumilee turned her gaze to look at Cheetara. The cleric was staring at Lion-O, and was, like Pumilee, wondering what caused him to be so quiet. And cold towards Pumilee. He'd always been pretty mellow and friendly towards her.

The puma sighed and pulled her cloak closer. She looked up at the rapidly darkening sky and heard Cheetara voice, "It isn't light for very long, is it?"

"Apparently not." Lion-O replied, stopping to look back at the two. "We should be close to the cave, keep a look out." Then turned back and continued trudging through the snow.

"What's with him?" Pumilee and Cheetara asked in unison, leaning towards each other while watching the lion.

"Maybe he had a bad dream?" Pumilee suggested. "Or had a disagreement with Leoparo?"

Cheetara shook her head and followed Lion-O, with Pumilee hanging behind them a bit. About an hour or so ago, she'd tried asking him if something was wrong. She cringed, remembering how icy he had sounded as he said 'no'. The coldness didn't suit him.

She sighed, puzzled. It couldn't be because of her, could it? Had she done something that would put him in that hostile of a mood? If _she_ had, she didn't remember it.

Pumilee finally changed her thoughts from Lion-O and his puzzling cold behavior, and wondered what Tygra and the others were doing...

* * *

Bengali looked at the smithy owner, who was _drooling_ over the sword Bengali had just masterly crafted. It was well balanced, durable, and sharp.

He'd spent most of the day here, forging for the fun of it-he _really_ missed the Forge of Thundera, and crafting weapons on a daily basis. It worked some of the same muscles as fighting or training, but some of his muscles were sore from sudden hard-work after a few weeks-which would have been months except for another smithy that he worked at all day- of disuse.

In Bengali's time here, he had forged several swords like the one just now. At first the smith had been hesitant to let him use the forge, but after seeing one of his master-works, the wolf agreed to let him use it.

"I should head back to the Feliner now. I'll be back here again tomorrow, same time.." Bengali said, walking out and heading to the cafeteria first, to get something to eat. The white tiger was not in the mood for more of Kit and Kat's wierd candy fruit-like foods.

And neither were Tygra and Panthro, who went hunting for some 'real food', after seeing the effects it had on him. He'd spent the better part of yesterday, after Lion-O, Pumilee, and Cheetara left, running around as hyper as the kits.

So, there hadn't been two hyper cats running around and getting on Tygra and Panthro's nerves, but _three._ Needless to say, both Tygra and Panthro just about strangled the blacksmith.

The white tiger chuckled as he finished his soup, left some shingles from his time working, and headed back into the woods. After about half an hour of walking through the trees (it had taken _much_ longer for Tygra to find the place Bengali and him _knew_ they'd seen on their way in), he arrived at the small clearing to see Kat chasing his sister around with a frog, and Tygra and Panthro glowering around a small fire that was cooking their catch. Both looked up at the other tiger's approach.

"Ahh, just in time, Bengali. Panthro here was just saying this was almost done." Tygra said.

Panthro frowned, "I'm going to kill them." He said as Kit and Kat stopped their game of chase in favor of patronizing him.

* * *

"Lion-O, I don't see a cave and it's starting to snow. Maybe we should head back?" Pumilee said, 'starting' was an understatement. Her eyes were squinted against the snow and both her and Cheetara were shivering to death.

And to be honest, she wasn't sure what way _was_ back to Three-Snow.

Lion-O looked at her and frowned, finally snapping out of his cold behavior, even if it was just temporary, "I'm not quite sure what direction leads back, I've been turning around so much..."

Pumilee groaned and Cheetara approached, huddling close to Pumilee. "Then we need to find that cave." This earned vigorous nods from Pumilee and Lion-O.

Pumilee looked around, still squinting. "I think I see something over there..." She said, trudging through the snow in the direction, vaguely aware of Lion-O and Cheetara following after her.

To her delight, it _was_ the cave. She stepped inside and turned to watch Lion-O and Cheetara in. "We should rest here for the night." Lion-O said, promptly leaning against a cave wall and sliding down.


	9. The Gauntlet

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

Pumilee shifted, rather uncomfortable with her position against the stone floor. She reluctantly opened an eye and pushed herself up off of the ground. Though it was dark, she could see Lion-O leaning against the wall, close to the entrance, looking equally uncomfortable. He was awake, looking at the entrance blackened by snow.

Twisting around, she saw Cheetara huddled at her back, also very uncomfortable, but still asleep. For a moment she considered waking her up, but decided against it and stood to approach Lion-O.

Her movement caught his attention. "You're awake." He said plainly, standing up. The lion then approached Cheetara and gently shook her awake. "You can stay here, if you want." He told the drowsy cheetah who merely repositioned her self and pulled her cloak closer.

Pumilee sighed softly and walked down the tunnel, pausing to wait for Lion-O, who didn't even say 'Thundercats, ho!' and walked past silently.

The further they went, the darker it got. The darker it got, the more Lion-O edged away, until neither could see. "Lion-O? Where are you exactly?"

She could still hear him breath and then felt a hand on her shoulder and sighed in relief, until she heard him say, "I'm over here." His voice's 'here' was not within reach of her. "There's definit-" He was cut of by Pumilee jumping into him backwards and hissing, knocking them both to the ground.

"I-if you're over h-here, who's over there?" She asked, now understanding why Leopara, the second lieutenant of the second regime-as she had been- was terrified of the dark. In the barracks, it hadn't been uncommon for Pumilee to wake up and find the pretty little agile leopard had crawled in bed beside her.

And the puma was suddenly getting that feeling of wanting to be close to another breathing cat. "Would you _please_ get off of me?" Lion-O growled. "There's nothing over there." Pumilee jumped to her feet and heard Lion-O add, "I didn't figure you the type to be afraid of the dark."

She didn't dignify that with a response, other than staring at the space she had been at. Lion-O sighed, "But I guess not everyone is who you think they are."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" She whipped her head around and stared at him.

"It means, sometimes people aren't who you think they are." He repeated, continuing forward.

"And that has _what,_ exactly, to do with me?" She growled, followed by a hiss.

When she didn't hear him respond, but keep walking, she angrily followed him, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I guess you're right. Not _everyone _is who they seem."

She heard him stop, "What's th-"

"It's meaning is quite obvious, my king." She snarled, cutting him off. "Now, we have to get the blossom. If we could interact as little as possible, that'd be _nice._" She hissed, passing him.

* * *

Lion-O stared after her, even though he couldn't see her, and muttered, "What do you know, she has a bad side." Then he continued down the tunnel.

* * *

Cheetara sat up and remembered what Neman had said when Cheetara had told her about their quest.

_"There's a 'gauntlet' there that protects the blossom. Only people with really strong relationships, like close siblings or mates, are able to pass through it with out their relationship being destroyed completely." Neman said, shaking her head. "Over time though, depending on the people, their relationships recover stronger than before because of the trial."_

_"How does it destroy relationships?"_

_"It heightens emotions and slowly starts to bring out the worst in oneself."_

Cheetara felt bad for letting the relationship destruction happen to Pumilee and Lion-O, but like Neman said, there was the possibility that their relationship would recover, and it wouldn't be tentative. The cleric leaned against the wall and gazed down the dark tunnel.

* * *

It seemed longer than it had been, but it had still been a while since the two's 'exchange' and they had spent the entire time in tense, not-too-happy silence, when it started brightening slightly and they could see the tunnel fork in two different ways. "Let's go this way." They both said at the same time, pointed down different tunnels.

Sparks were about to fly as they glared at each other. "_I'm_ king, and I say this way."

"I'll go my own way, thank you very much, _my king._" She sneered before whirled around to go down the right-side path, her cloak fluttering as she stormed off. She had traveled down the tunnel considerably, and not only was it dark, but it was shrinking. By the time she started seeing light, she was crouching and had to crawl into the small cavern.

Pumilee looked around very confused, it looked like a forest. And she saw Pumyra here. "P-Pumyra?!" She called, getting her older sister to stop, turn around, and smile.

* * *

Lion-O emerged from his tunnel pressed up against the wall and looked around with a confused expression. "A... forest?" He wondered aloud, taking a few steps in. And there was a slope. All of the trees were tall and with very few branches down low, but rather up high.

It was like an actual forest. Rocks, slopes, swales, etc. He was still walking under the mysterious tree when he heard Pumilee call "P-Pumyra?!"

Lion-O headed in the direction of the voice and hid behind a tree, watching as Pumilee hug-attacked the other puma. Everything else the two said was muffled by the trees surrounding them. If they moved too much, Lion-O would lose his sliver of sight on them.

As the two interacted, rather friendly, he might add, a growl rumbled deep in his throat. Then he felt something-some_one_- tap him on the shoulder and whirled around to see Tygra smirking at him. "I told you, didn't I?"

"B-but, you're at-I get it. This is part of the gauntlet." He started, before growling about something.

* * *

"Wait, why are you here?" Pumilee asked, remembering about the gauntlet.

Pumyra smirked, "I'm not. But you are, so I took a familiar form. I know where the blossom is too..." The 'puma' said.

"Can you take me to it?!"

"Of course I can, _Pumilee._" 'Pumyra' responded, turning and walking further in.

The puma suddenly felt a wave of dread and misgivings hit her, but pushed them away and followed. She was looking around at the forest-the _actual_ forest inside of a _cave_ and was trying to figure out how this was possible when she saw a swale that had the narrow entrance to another cavern dug into it. "The blossom is down there." 'Pumyra' said, pointing inside. "And this is as far as I can go."

Pumilee nodded and squeezed into the gap, forcing her way into the smaller cavern with roots jutting from the ceiling and a pool of blue glowing water ringed with stones in the center. The water illuminated the cavern-which was bigger than she had given it credit. It was probably as big as the forest with a maze of roots reaching through the ceiling, and, in some places, the stone floor. In the center of the pool was what _had_ to be the Crystal-leaf blossom, with twelve ethereal-like white petals, an ethereal-like green stem and a solid milky white center.

On the other side of the cavern, where yellow light had been shining in the caver in small rays, Lion-O entered, the yellow light flooding in behind him.

Pumilee was already at the pool and tentatively stepped inside the shallow water and approached the blossom, crouching down and letting her fingers brush the petals. "Hurry up and let's g-" Both of their heads snapped around at the sound of stone moving, and the yellow light disappearing. His face darkened noticeably, "What. Did. You. Do?" He growled through grit teeth.

* * *

_**I know, that cliffhanger is awful! Anyway, sorry this is late-ish. It's almost 9:00pm here... so I'm still on schedule. And jeez, **_**that_ escalated quickly._**

_**And I'm going to start updating weekly on Saturdays.**_

**Weekly. Saturdays.**


	10. Let's Visit An Old Friend

_**I would like to apologize for falling off of the face of the Earth. No seriously. I haven't had internet for the past two months and it SUCKS. You have no idea how much I've wanted to update. So, here's Chapter 10... And we get to visit an old friend!**_

* * *

Jaggen leaned back against the seat and glanced over at the leopard who was wrapping bandages around his left arm. "You need to be more careful next time." The pretty leopard chided him.

"Sorry?" He offered, wincing slightly.

She looked up and purposefully pulled on the end of the bandages.

"Ow! I get it!"

"And stop moping." She added.

"I loved that sword!" He protested.

She shook her head. "You were moping before you lost it. And you refuse to talk to anyone about Jalee-"

"There's nothing to talk about." He said darkly.

The leopard grit her teeth in frustration and yanked on the bandages. "She might not be-"

"I said '_there's nothing to talk about_', Leopara."

Leopara sighed and returned her attention to his wounded arm. He and Shadara had gotten into a skirmish with a small band of lizards. The first lieutenant was uninjured, but Jaggen had gotten shot in his sword arm, as he uses his left hand rather than right.

After a few moments, the second lieutenant tied the bandage off and stood. She looked at him with an expression that Jaggen was too tired to identify. "What?" He asked.

"... I have wounded soldiers to care for. If you by chance find Pumilee, the head of medical treatment - me - would appreciate it and consider not giving you the cold shoulder. Until then, don't come to me if you get injured." Jaggen shivered at how calm her voice was. How eerily calm it was. It just showed how serious Leopara was.

The leopard turned to exit the tent but froze. "... starting tomorrow." She added, shivering slightly as she took several steps back in.

"I'm going to assume it's dark out?" Jaggen stood and approached the tent entrance. Looking out, he saw the camp in complete darkness - so he couldn't actually see what he knew was there. Originally, this had just been a cat village far outside the walls of Thundera - which were uncommon, but it was now practically a full-fledged military camp. To start with, the village had had a great militia and resources, and was located far from Thundera, nestled by a mountain pass, which was a good half an hour walk away, and a river. You could walk right by the mountain pass with out even noticing it, so attack from that side was unlikely. And if worse came to worse, they could use the mountain pass as means to escape.

To make this situation uncomfortable for Jaggen, he was the highest ranking officer present - everyone looked at for guidance and, frankly, he was starting to break down under the stress. He had no idea how kings dealt with this, but he was glad they did.

He turned back to look at Leopara, who was now curled up in her previous seat.

"I could walk you back to the barracks so you don't freeze, if you would like." Jaggen offered. Leopara looked over and shook her head. "So... you intend to stay there all night? Alone and-"

"I change my mind!" She exclaimed standing up and wrapping her arms around his right arm. Jaggen sighed and pivoted around to grab the candle off of the stool near the entryway.

* * *

The barracks were equally dark and it took Shadara and her brother, Gizmo, to manage to get Leopara to let go of Jaggen. Jaggen promptly climbed up to his bunk that he shared with Gizmo, Bran, and Saber. Thankfully, the beds were wide enough that Jaggen could peacefully press himself against the wall and not get hit by Saber tossing and turning in his sleep.

And that was how it worked in the barracks, two to a bed, one bed atop another. Jaggen didn't mind though. Actually, he was rather glad not to be in his own isolated, desolate space anymore.

Jaggen turned so that he was on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Something was bothering him. Leopara's earlier comment: '_If you by chance find Pumilee, the head of medical treatment - me - would appreciate it_'

The jaguar knew Leopara had reason to want Pumilee here - and more than one. First, Leopara had been the one to teach Pumilee her medic skills, so there was a strong emotional bond between the two. Second, not many of the medics in the army survived the fall of Thundera _and_ Pumilee's skills were invaluable. Third, Leopara would often curl up next to the young puma in the middle of the night. In the old barracks, it got pitch-black when the torches were blown out.

He didn't get much further in his line of thought when Saber, a big saber-toothed tiger, partially hoisted himself up. "Bran is heading out for his trip. Do you want the top bunk to yourself or-"

"It's fine, Gizmo can bunk with me so you can have the bottom." Jaggen interrupted.

"Thanks!" The bigger cat's brown head disappeared and Gizmo's dark head with shaggy black hair appeared. The panther was considerably smaller than almost any cat here, including his _younger_ sister, Shadara. At a glance you'd think he was still an adolescent, but he was actually older than Jaggen and the others.

It was really quite sad.

But, what ever the panther lacked in size and physical strength, he made up in wit and prudence. That careful attitude that had caused the panther to yank Jaggen away from a cliff edge more than once.

Said panther was dangling off of the edge of the bed, looking down at, Jaggen assumed, Saber with an expression of annoyance. "Stop that." He growled, scooting to the side.

"Saber, leave Gizmo alone."

"I'm just trying to help him up!" Saber protested.

Gizmo shook his head, "And trying to tickle me helps how?"

Suddenly Gizmo... fell... forward up onto the bed. This made Jaggen seriously consider the possibility of falling _up _versus falling _down._ The panther grumbled something and snatched his tail away from the edge of the bed with a growl aimed at Saber, the top of whom's head was just visible and could be heard laughing.

Jaggen hid his face with his hand, "Oh my gods... Saber, _stop._"

* * *

"What's you do to irritate her _this_ time?" Bran, a rugged, fit brown cat asked, trying to fend off a yawn. He wasn't very successful and launched into a series of yawn and stretching.

The 'her' he was referring to was Leopara, who, as promised, was now giving Jaggen the cold shoulder. He sighed and stumbled forward as Shadara threw her arms around the two toms' necks rambunctiously. The younger panther rolled her eyes dramatically, "What does he _ever_ do? He gets _injured._"_  
_

Bran grumbled and attempted to remove her arm with no success while Jaggen didn't even try. "It happens." He stated calmly.

"Shadara, its too early for you to be throwing your weight around." Bran said, trying to remove her arm again.

"'Throw my weight around'? Are you calling me-" She started.

Gizmo grabbed her and dragged her off of the two toms. "Shadara, you're perfectly slim. Now, would you _please_ help me subdue-"

"Yeah, yeah. Shoo, let's go." With that, they left, with Shadara pushing her brother from the scene.

"Where does she find her energy?" Bran moaned.

"I have no idea." Jaggen answered. Then he examined his friend closely, not for the first time he had today. "Bran, go get some sleep. You've been up all night."

Bran shook his head and readjusted his ji. "I'm fine." Then he looked back to Leopara and the medic with her. They were treating minor wounds on a couple of cats. The leopard had her back purposefully to Jaggen, earning quiet chuckles from most cats and 'he got injured again' from few others. Jaggen was a bit surprised when he heard Bran say, "Maybe if we limit you to the camp you can go two weeks with out... this," he gestured towards Leopara, clearly referring to the cold shoulder.

Jaggen shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Anyway, how did your scouting go?"

"It went well... Heard that there are cats heading towards the ruins by Thundera's desolate corpse."

"... That's an... interesting... way to put it." The jaguar responded.

"No clerics though. No cheetahs, no jaguars, no lions or tiger either."

The captain tilted his head, "We already know King Lion-O and Prince Tygra are alive." He said, referring to several rumors they had heard while setting up more supply lines to the now-military camp. They'd even heard lizards talking about 'those troublesome Thundercats' and such.

"Yeah... I suppose we do. There were no pumas either."

"So, Pumilee and Pumyra weren't there. Wait how do you know there weren't any-" Jaggen whipped his head around but stopped talking when he saw the sly grin on Bran's face. "... How far, exactly, did you go?"

"Too far." Then the other cat sighed. "We ran across that monkey again... well, _almost_ did. We managed to maneuver around the brute and avoid a confrontation." He sounded troubled.

Jaggen rubbed the back of his neck, just remembering the one time he had fought with the white beast. What was his name Adi-something... Addicus! That was it. The monkey could hit pretty hard. "But...?"

"We overheard him talking about how Mumm-Ra had 'that cat' has a general and such. He was even nice enough to mention 'that cat's' name."

"Do I want to know?"

Bran looked at Jaggen seriously. "Jaggen, the cat Addicus was talking about was Pumyra. Pumyra's a traitor."

Jaggen felt bad for it, but he gave a long sigh of relief. "Oh, that's not _as_ bad as who it _could_ have been."

"Not funny, Jaggen, not funny."

"I know it's not. But it also isn't a huge shocker." Jaggen argued.

They fell into a very long, though-filled silence. Bran was the first to break it, "Did you know Leopara has been tailoring new attires for us?"

Jaggen looked over, "What?"

"Every cat in the Second Regime. She has too much free time on her paws."

The jaguar grumbled, "That's not what she told me."

Bran chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure. But really, every cat. Well, all of the MIA and alive cats. Those that we know are deceased..." He let his sentence trail.

"I see."

"You two need to get your priorities straight." Saber grumbled from behind them, staggering forward to lean against Jaggen. "Dazz... s very mean with those knuckles... Give me a minute or two..." He had a bit of blood dribbling down from his lip and from his forehead, and was holding his gut. "Little guy hits harder than he should."

"Take your time," Jaggen gestured.

Saber nodded and continued to pant. Within moment he was feeling better, "Anyway, are we going to head up the mountain pass-"

"Yes, go get Shadara and her squad, we'll leave within two hours." Saber nodded and took off after the panther. Jaggen turned to Bran next. "You. Get some sleep.

* * *

_**Sorry again guys! I feel like this chapter was boring, but it was nice to see Jaggen again... right? Anyway, I actually meant for him and his little group to run across Pumyra in this one, **_**but_ that clearly _didn't_ happen._**

**_I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I will try to update ASAP._**


End file.
